Mr RockStar
by nickygirl
Summary: With famous rockstar, Yamato Ishida, somehow becoming her friend, it was no suprise that Sora Takenouchi's normal life would completely change. REVISED: FIRST CHAPTER UP.
1. Suprise

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**I'M BACKKK!**

**After two years, with the help of WeenZee who motivated me to continue this story, I finally did. The thing is though, I'm not going to update. INSTEAD, I'm going to revise the whole story before I post the new chapter because I feel that my writing style changed. Also when I reread "Mr. Rockstar" I found myself questioning my choices on why I put certain things, cause there's some pretty stupid and unneeded stuff I put in this story. So you'll find that the story changed a lot. Well, I think it's a lot since I don't even know this story anymore.**

**So I hope that you guys bear with me, and I'll try to post every revised chapter by a month or two. I KNOW, I should have done this earlier when school's not in like two weeks and I'll be busy like every day, but I'm going to at least try. No promises, but I'll try.**

**I wanted to finish this story more than any other story I had. But if I can, I also want to finish "Unfolded" since it was something that I haven't done before and I am _or was_****, I don't know, excited for that story especially. I was also thinking of doing a collection of one-shots, AND before you guys say anything (like "_Seriously? You can't even finish these stories and you want to start something new_?"****), I just wanted to say that I've been wanting to do one-shots for a long time now. I was thinking about doing it during my two-year hiatus. And if you think about it, it's more my style since it's just one chapter for each story and then I'm done, then I can just start another one-shot, and you don't have to wait for me to update. _It works for everybody_****_!_ So expect the first one-shot posted sometime in September or even earlier, if I'm in the mood. **

**What do you guys think about that? Tell me in a review because reviews equal love. And I would also love feedback about the new revised chapters of "Mr. Rockstar".**

**So I guess that's it and I should just stop, so you guys can just read the story. **

**I wanted to dedicate the VERY FIRST REVISED chapter of "Mr. Rockstar" to WeenZee.**

_Mr. Rockstar_

_Chapter 1_

"_Surpise"_

**16097643004: **lets go to the mall after school

**16094618282: **Can't.

**16097643004: **and y not

**16094618282: **I have work after school.

**16097643004: **ur no fun

You know what's weird? The fact that everyone knows who I am even though I did nothing to deserve the knowledge of such information from my peers. It's not like I'm the captain of some sport or did something awesome for people to know me like they're my friend or something. I just started to think about this fun little fact when I bumped into this freshman in the hallways last period and all of his stuff scattered all over the school floor. I helped him pick them up, and before he left, he said, "Thanks for the help. See you around, Sora," and waved goodbye. I didn't even know who the kid was.

I told this to my best friend, Mimi, who is probably the one who deserves to be known and loved by our classmates while we were walking through the hallways when school ended. She's one of the most popular girl in school, and with one glance, you would know that. With bubblegum pink hair,--it actually used to be blonde, but after a dare she lost in freshman year, she dyed it pink. _Surprisingly_, she liked it. So much that it stayed like that ever since.--a face any girl would kill for, and a model's body, she's totally the most gorgeous person I know. So anyways, I told her about what happened in the hallways with the freshman and she just looked at me before popping a bubblegum in her mouth. Then she gave the look again and sighed, "Cause you're popular like that, Sora. You know, you're popular because you're the nicest person and you're a total sweetheart to everyone. So everyone loves you," she said, popping another bubble in her mouth.

_What is she talking about?_

I looked at her like she had some epiphany, "Huh?"

"Gosh, Sora, sometimes I question why you're in all these smart classes when you reply with those oh so smart responses," she rolled her eyes and grinned, "But yeah, you're so nice. So how can anyone hate you? Like when's the last time you had a fight with anybody?"

_Never._

"I don't know," I said as I stared at the lockers behind her.

"Well, you don't do fights, you're way too nice. And you're really pretty too, so that only adds to your popularity. Like I would kill to have your bone structure and how you're all toned and stuff. But you know how I can't do anything sport like."

_Pfft. Because you're not gorgeous enough. _

"Yeah, especially with the way you have a habit of hurting yourself and anybody within a five feet radius around you." I grinned.

She laughed, "Yeah yeah." Then she got serious. She even had this serious face on, "But anyways, back to how you're nice to everyone. That's probably why you don't even have a boyfr--and that's when I kind of started to zone her out because every conversation we have just seem to end up like this. You know, the whole you-need-to-find-a-boyfriend speech--and that fact that you're nice to every guy makes them kind of hesitant."

_Yeah, because every guy want the whole angry kind of girlfriend, right?_

"Hesitant?"

"Ugh, Sora," she moaned, "The fact that you treat every guy the same, they don't know when you're just being nice or when you're being nice in the interest of being their girlfriend. You know what you should do? You should bring a date to Prom."

"I don't even think I'm going to Prom, Mimi." I decided to finally tell her as we walked into the room where the newspaper club operated.

"_WHAT_?" she shrieked so loud in her high-pitched voice that every head in the room turned around to stare at us. I flushed red with embarrassment as I dragged Mimi to my desk.

_How __**loud **__can this girl get? Scream a little bit louder, cause I don't think the whole school heard you._

"Meems, keep it down. And it's not a big deal anyways, lots of people don't go to Prom." I shot a look at the guy sitting at the desk right next to me, "Paul's not going and he's throwing a party instead for people who's not going too. I plan on going there. It's less stress and so much easier than Prom."

"Oh no, don't tell me that. It's your senior year, Sora, and even if I have to force you in a dress, _you are_ _going_," she hissed, and I might have been little scared, "Only losers don't go to Prom. Especially on their senior year."

_Loser?_

I shot her a look and she must have realized what she just said, "No offense, Paul."

"None taken," he said, not even taking his eyes off the monitor as he typed some article on how school lunches affect the way a student focuses during school.

Mimi was about to say something to me, but a deep voice roared throughout the whole room, "Sora! Come in here, now."

I rolled my eyes as I got up and walked into our editor-in-chief's office, "What Tai?" I sighed as I sat on his desk. He was standing next to the window, just staring at the front courtyard of the school. He turned around after what felt like minutes, and glared at me.

"Soraaa," he whined as he picked me up off his desk and sat me on a chair, "How many times do I have to tell you? Not on _my _desk!"

I giggled at his antics, "Oh Tai, just because you got editor-in-chief doesn't make you so special. And you got to get off this thing you have about The Desk." I ruffled his bird nest that he likes to call hair. Tai has this huge thing on his head that I like to tease him about. I call it a bird's nest, and he just whines that I shouldn't be mean. It's his baby. He hasn't cut it since he entered middle school. It just gets bigger and bigger, it might just swallow his head.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get it," he threw back. Of course I knew it was playfully because there was no harsh feelings between us. There would never have been over something as little as this. Tai and I have been friends longer than I have been with Meems. Like since we were babies forever. He knows everything about me, even things I would _never _tell Mimi, and I know everything about him.

I crossed my legs and put them on top of his desk, "Uh huh, whatever you say. What did you need me here anyways?"

He glared at me again and pushed my legs off, "I just wanted to know if you finished the article you were supposed to do. I need it by four today--Article. I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was an article that I do for every newspaper we make. Something that no one else knows I do, except for Miss Nakamura, the guidance counselor, and Tai. I was selected to do the anonymous "Dear Nicky" articles. Apparently, I was the main choice for this job. When Taichi was chosen for editor-in-chief, I was chosen to do "Dear Nicky". Sometimes I tease Taichi that I would have been editor-in-chief if I wasn't so good at giving advices. He just ignores me. It's true though, the whole good at giving advices. I don't know what it is about me that makes people tell me everything that's bothering them. But whatever it is, I was given this job because of it. I have to answer letters that students write for advice to Nicky, and yes, I have to answer every single one. One lucky writer every week even gets his or her letter printed on the newspaper.

"I was about to finish it and e-mail it to you, but I was a bit occupied with a pink haired freak." I really needed to finish that article so I can go home and rest before I have to go to work. I need to get rid of Meems before I could do that. First, because I don't have to listen to her rant about me not going to Prom. Second, I really need rest.

_So exhausted. Let's just run now to the car and drive full speed home. _

The door to his office opened with a bang. "Who are you calling a pink haired freak?" a high-pitch voice that can only belong to one person said from behind me.

_You, duh._

We both stared at the pink-haired goddess standing at the doorway. Tai coughed, "Hey, Meems. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was talking to Sora before you interrupted us," she said as she sat on his desk only to be glared at. She rolled her eyes at him while she got off to sit on the chair right next to mine, "Get this, Taichi, she's not going to Prom."

He looked at me then at her, "Lots of people don't go to Prom."

_See? I told you._

She shrieked, "But most _normal _do. Are _you _going to Prom?"

"Yeah, of course," he shrugged his shoulder, then sat down on his fancy leather chair. He actually bought this chair himself. He really is obsessed about this title as editor-in-chief that it made me not care that he got it and I didn't. It makes me happy when he's this happy.

"See, Sora, you're the only freak."

_Thanks._

She pulled out her pink Blackberry and started texting people. "I bet you didn't even get a dress," she accused.

_Why would I if I'm not even going?_

I looked at her with innocent eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!" she put her cellphone away and pointed at me, "You didn't, did you? Prom's in like three weeks and you didn't even get a dress. You're hopeless."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal that I'm not going." I said. I dug through my phone and pulled my cell out to check any messages. I got one from Mimi that she sent this morning and another one from my mom saying that she's going to be in Paris longer than she thought, and asked if I'm alright with that. I texted her back saying that I'll be fine. I'm used to being home by myself. With a dad that left us when I was five, my mom is a single parent working to keep the family going. She's the owner of a popular fashion brand and her job requires her to travel around the world. There's advantages of having a mother who owns her own fashion brand like getting free clothes--which is Mimi's favorite thing about it--and having a house all by myself--which is Tai's favorite because he can throw his wild parties at my house, and I can't believe I let him--But even with these things, I wish my mother was home more often.

"You just have to go to Prom. It would mean a lot to me if you do." She gave me a pout and then glared at Taichi.

"Yeah, it would mean a lot to me too if you go with us," he said, smiling at Mimi, "You'll have fun, Sor."

"I'll think it over, okay?" I suggested. If it meant that much to her and Tai…

It seemed like I gave her an early Christmas present with the smile she gave me. "You're the best!" She hopped up off the chair and pulled me up off mine. "Let's go to the mall to celebrate. Plus we can get outfits for the concert this weekend--When Mimi heard that _The Wolves_ were having a concert here at Odaiba, she _begged_ her dad for front row tickets and backstage passes. And being the daddy's girl she is, she got two tickets for the front row and backstage passes the next day. Of course, being her best friend and all, she invited me and I agreed. I would never miss a chance to go to a _Wolves _concert. They're one of my favorite bands, but I'm no way their biggest fan. That title would go to Mimi of course. The girl knows everything there is to know about _The Wolves_ and the band members, especially their lead singer. Yamato Ishida was exactly what you expected a lead singer to look like. Long blond hair, rockin' body that a guy in a band would have, and he always had this expression when I see him on TV. You know, that whole "I'm-in-a-band-so-I-have-this-emo-slash-angst-look-yeah-that's-right-I'm-HOT" look.

_I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass._

"I told you, I can't. I have work." And I have to hurry up so I can finish the article before I have to go. So if you guys excuse me, I want to go _now_.

"Fine, we have to go sometime this week. I _really _need an outfit to amaze Yamato. How else can I marry him and have my two children if we haven't _even_ met yet?" It's nice to have dreams, isn't it?

"What about Friday? I don't have to close so we can do it after work. We just have to make sure we get to my house before Taichi does. Make sure he doesn't wreck my house," I glared at him, "Like last time."

"Sor, I thought we were over that," he smiled sheepishly at me, "I told you it was a mistake to let that much people in. And I apologized. I thought you already forgiven me."

"I did, but that doesn't mean I trust you in my house all by yourself."

"But you still let me have parties, and that's all I can ask for."

"Yeah, and all I can ask is for you to let me leave so I can finish the article. I want to go home."

* * *

_Work is such a bitch._

I sighed as I cleaned up the tables that people left a mess with crumbled napkins and spilled coffee. Closing time was in ten minutes and there was only one person left. He was sitting at the table at the farthest corner of the café sipping his black coffee, typing something on his sleek black laptop without stopping since he was here. Just when I thought I was done, the bell chimed signaling that someone just entered the small building.

_Seriously? With just ten minutes left? There's a coffee stand at the corner, go there!_

I looked up to see who it was, and I almost dropped the bottle of disinfector and piece of cloth that I was using to clean the tables.

_Wow, he's really pretty._

He had blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail and the palest skin I've ever seen. He was wearing a white polo shirt and distressed jeans. The weirdest thing was that he was wearing sunglasses.

_Inside? At night?_

He walked to the front counter and hit the bell twice waiting for someone to get his order. I guess I was staring for a little bit too long, since he looked like he was getting impatient. I could tell with the frown that was forming on his face and plus he hit the bell another two times.

"Sorry, I was kinda zoning out." I apologized. He turned around to stare at me, and I froze. He was kind of intimidating especially with the sunglasses and the way he was just _there_. He turned back around after a second, and after another, I finally got the urge to move. I got behind the counter and gave him my best welcoming smile, "Hi, what can I do for you today?"

"Coffee. Black coffee. Large." he said. He said it in this standoffish kind of way, but his voice was something else. His voice.

_It's like he was singing it. Make him say it again. _

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. Wow, I must seem really stupid to him right now.

_Smooth. Very smooth._

"I said a large black coffee. To go," he said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. I guess I deserved that, so I didn't say anything as I made his coffee. I handed him the Styrofoam cup filled with his coffee. He put a five dollar bill on the counter, and just started leaving. Just like that. "That's 4.50 dollars," I whispered to myself as I watched his back when he opened the door and left.

**16094617624:** how wuz work

**16094618282:** Stupid. Some guy came when I was going to close. He was a jerk.

**16094617264: **ill beat him up 4 u next time u c him.

**160****94618282:** Nah, it's okay. Thanks anyways. I'll probably never see him again.

* * *

I saw him again for the next two days and he always showed up ten minutes before closing time with the same sunglasses on. So it was no surprise when I saw him on Thursday at 9:50, ten minutes before I had to close the café. I already had everything cleaned, so I was ready for him and then I can go home. I was watching him as he walked up to the counter. When he stopped, I gave him a smile, "Hi, what can I do for you today?" I was already grabbing a Styrofoam cup when he placed his order of a large black coffee to go. I handed his cup after a minute, and expected him to slap a five dollar bill. I was surprised when he handed it to me, and instead of walking out of the building, he sat down at the table closest to the door. "Your change?" I called after him.

"Keep it," he said. I put the change in the tip jar as I watched him pull out a laptop.

_What does he think he's doing?_

"Um, we close at ten." I told him. He sighed and closed his laptop to put it away. I was already by the front door after I made sure to put my apron on the hook and locked the cash register. I opened the door for him as he walked out, then I locked the café doors. He threw away his cup at the garbage can next to the door and started to walk behind me. I made sure we were at least five feet apart from each other. Walking up to my car, I pressed the button to unlock the door and a beep reverberated throughout the almost empty parking lot. I opened the door and slid onto the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition. The car didn't even make a sound. I tried again, and the same thing happened. Nothing. I made sure this was the right car.

_Black. Mercedes. Pretty. Yup, that's my baby._

I got the car for my sixteenth birthday. As her only child, my mother likes to spoil me with material things. She must think that it makes up for my father leaving me and her being never home. I told her all I wanted for my birthday was dinner with her, but she couldn't even give me that with her being in Rome at the time. So she apologized by giving me this car.

_Not complaining. This car's awesome._

I gave the key another turn, but still, the car wouldn't start. I tried again for the tenth time, but _nothing _happened. I banged my head on the wheel and a loud honk was heard. "Shit!" I rubbed my forehead and looked to see if anyone was around. All I saw was the guy from the café looking at me from the other side of the window.

"What do you want?" I screamed at him, locking the door at the same time.

"Can you open the door?" he asked. Who did he think I was? An idiot? There was no way I was going to make it easy for this guy to steal me or my car. "This is my car you're in." His car? What is he talking about?

"This is MY car, you creep." I yelled back. This guy is really crazy.

"I'm not a creep, you crazy girl. This is MY car, and I think that's yours." He pointed to the car right behind me, and right there was the same black Mercedes.

_Idiot. Such an idiot. _

I slowly opened the car door and got out. "Sorry," I rubbed my arms, totally embarrassed, "For the car thing. And calling you a creep."

"Whatever," he got in his car as I got in mine. I put my keys in and was ready to go home and forget about all this, but with my luck, my car didn't even start.

"You can't be serious! This is my car. I'm sure this time. Why. Won't. You. Start?" I yelled and banged the wheel repeatedly as hard as I could. I only ended up hurting myself each time. I turned at the car right next to mine when he honked the horn. Opening the passenger side door as he rolled down the window, I asked him what he wanted. "It looks like you need my help," he grinned. I knew he was making fun of me in his mind with the way he was smiling.

"It looks like I do," I said as I got out of my car. He opened his passenger door, and nodded at me. This was total stranger danger.

_Do it. Get in the car._

"I'll drive you home, and you can just have someone fix it tomorrow." I was still having doubts. He was some dude I didn't even know, and for all I know he could someone who lures girls into his car and then rapes them after driving into the forest. He must have known what I was thinking because he looked at me with an impatient look and said, "I promise I won't do anything. I'll just drive you home, so you don't have to stand there all night."

_Get in._

And I listened for the first time in years.

* * *

"I'm Sora, by the way," I decided to say after two minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yamato." He was flipping through the radio stations and when he couldn't find something he liked, he turned the iPod sitting perfectly in the holder. Music started playing softly in the car.

"Oh, like _Wolves _Yamato?" I said. I was looking at everything in his car. It looked exactly like mine except for the electric guitar lying on the backseat and that the music player was different. Like the ones you buy yourself and then put it in your car. It was really fancy, it even had blinking lights everywhere.

"Something like that," he grinned as if he heard something funny.

_Hmm, guess I missed the joke._

"Can I ask you a question?" He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "The sunglasses? You're always wearing them." And before I even knew what I was saying, I blurted out, "Are you deformed or something?" I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. I felt so bad. What if he was really deformed and he was sensitive about it? When he looked at me with this expression on this face--I couldn't really tell as great since he had those sunglasses on--that looked like it was the worst thing that someone can say to him, I felt even worse.

"I'm sorry!" I said to him, "Really I am. I shouldn't have said that. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. I don't even…"

"Calm down," he cut my rambling off, "I'm not deformed, so you can stop apologizing. You look like you were about to cry."

_About to cry? Gosh, what a wuss._

"Oh, sorry." I apologized for being stupid.

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying." he muttered. I was about to apologize again for being annoying, but as soon as I opened my mouth, he looked at me. Even though he had sunglasses on, I knew he was glaring at me to shut up. I just felt it. "And it's a disguise."

"Huh?"

"You know, a disguise. As in, so people don't who I am."

"Yeah, I know what a disguise in. I just wanted to know why you needed one."

"It's a secret."

_Really? Like really?_

"Aw, come on. I won't tell anyone. I promise," I gave him my best innocent smile.

"Nah, it's okay. I'd like to keep this secret a secret. Anyways, if I tell you. I might have to kill you." I rolled my eyes. "I could be a secret agent for all you know. With ninja-like reflexes and ways to kill you with a flick of my fingers."

"So if you're a secret agent or ninja or whatever you are, you can stop this?" I asked as I quickly swatted his sunglasses off his face before he even knew what I was doing. And as the object fell onto the car floor, we both stared at each other.

_Oh. MY. Gosh._

**16097643004:** did u talk to sora lately

**16094617624: **no y

**16097643004:** she didn't call me after work. she said she would.

**16094617624: **prob 4got

**16097643004:** probably but that's so unlike her.

* * *

_Dear Nicky,_

_Odaiba High School is such a bore! I mean—I'm one of the most popular people in the school, and I don't even have anything to do in the weekend. Any advice for fun?_

_-Desperate For Fun_

_Dear Desperate,_

_You could do something that you like, and probably join a club. Hey, I heard Taichi Yagami was throwing a party. His parties are always fun. _

_-Ask Nicky_


	2. So Blue

_**DISCLAIMER: I WISH**_

**This was actually a quicker update then I expected, probably because I started typing it as soon as I posted the first chapter. Which I felt was a good thing because it's a quicker update and so I don't forget anything that was important. And I would have gotten this posted ever quicker if I remembered to. Haha, yeah sorry about that.**

**I felt like Chapter 2 was actually going to be kinda like a filler, but then I thought that it's way to early to be a filler and I should probably explain that random voice.**

**So here we go.**

* * *

_**Mr. Rockstar**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**"_So Blue"_**

**16097643004:** where were u last night

**16094618282: **I went home after work. Where else would I be?

**16097643004:** u didn't call

**16094618282: **Sorry, I was so tired. I fell asleep.

**16097643004:** they work u too hard. see ya at school

**16094618282: **See you.

I was sitting on the leather chair in Taichi's office and watched him run around the room like a mad man through the open door of the office. He's always like this on Fridays, which was deadline day. I opened his computer, and scanned through an article for next week proofreading it for any kind of mistake. There was none, which meant Taichi already proofread it. He takes this job very seriously, and he can't stand mistakes. He's so much different as the editor-in-chief than he is as the soccer captain. When he's on the soccer field with the soccer ball bouncing expertly around his feet, he's so carefree and calm. Here, in this room, he's always worried and snappy. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought Fridays are your free days. Lucky," he muttered the last part. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking like the carefree Taichi he's supposed to be.

"I thought you might need some help today. You're always a wreck on Fridays, so I thought I should at least do something to help out. You need it." I smiled at him, "I already did the format for next week's article. Proofread already done articles. And filed the new ideas for the next newspaper. It's on your desk."

He gave me his happy smile. It's the kind that you can't help but smile with him. "Thanks, Sor. You're the best." He walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

_Not the hair!_

"Tai! _Seriously_, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I glared at him. I smoothed out the damage, and pouted. "You're so mean."

"Oh, Sor. You know, it's with love." He smiled again with that wonderful smile of his, I felt the annoying feeling slowly dissipate.

_I'll kick your ass. With love._

"Aren't you supposed to be at work anyways soon?"

"Uh, you see," I shrugged, not meeting his eyes, "My car kinda broke down last night. So I have no ride."

"Alright, let's go," he picked up his keys off the table and walked out of the office. I followed behind him. "I better get free coffee for this. And a blueberry muffin."

* * *

It was four o'clock when Yamato showed up at the café, wearing dark jeans and a band shirt. He was wearing his sunglasses, of course. He walked up to the counter and ordered the usual. "You're here early." I handed him his coffee and he took out a five dollar bill. "It's okay. This one's on the house. A thanks for the drive home yesterday." I smiled.

"Thanks," he smirked, and put the five dollar bill in the tip jar. He then sat down at the table closest to the counter. "Did you get your car fixed?"

"Oh yeah, I got my friend to jump it before I got to work. It's good and running." I told him, and he nodded as he sipped his coffee. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked while I wiped the counter. There was nothing to do here since Yamato was the only customer right now. Usually Fridays are so busy, but there's a soccer game later and there's also the party Taichi's throwing at my house.

He stared at me like I asked the stupidest question in the whole world, "I'm drinking coffee."

_Thanks. Cause it wasn't obvious enough._

"I meant," I started slowly, "What are you doing _here_? In Odaiba? If you don't mind me asking. Because I heard that you guys are supposed to be in Europe, thinking of doing a tour there." I stared at the counter and the way it shined and reflected the ceiling lights. Then something blocked the light, I looked up to see what it was.

_Wow. His eyes are so blue._

I was face to face with Yamato, so close that one inch closer, I would be kissing him. I found myself backed up to the coffee machine. "You scared me! What are you doing sneaking up like that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. You look like you were out it, so I wanted to check what was happening with you?" Then he smirked.

_Just want to smack that smirk off._

"You're fine though. You're all red." I turned around to look at the reflection off the coffee machine, and he was right, I was so red it almost matched my hair. I got even more red from the embarrassment.

"Shut up," I sniffed. I got a double chocolate chunk muffin out of the display case and took a bite out it.

_Mmm. So good. Forget about the jerk. Eat the muffin._

"Don't be embarrassed," he laughed, "I think it's cute." I almost dropped the muffin. But of course I didn't, that would have been a waste. Cute? Did he just say he thought I was cute? "And to answer your question, it's a secret."

I sighed and took another bite of the chocolate goodness, "I thought we were over the whole secret thing."

"I didn't know you would smack my sunglasses right off my face," he shrugged and took another sip and I took another bite as I reddened some more.

"I said I was sorry," I yelled at him.

"Yeah yeah, and I said it was fine. You're just lucky I didn't kill you." He smirked and I smiled back.

_Pfft. Yeah, with your ninja reflexes. _

"I'm so lucky."

"Damn straight." He put down his empty cup and stared at me, "And if you really want to know, you got to keep it a secret." I nodded and he went on, "The Europe thing was a rumor our manager started so that me and the band can have a break."

"Then why are you here in Odaiba of all places?"

"I used to live here, so I figured why not?"

_What?_

"Wait, you used to live in Odaiba? Since when?" If Yamato used to live here, I think it would be known fact by just about everybody. Especially Mimi.

_Especially her._

"I moved when I was young. I hardly even went to school. So people don't really remember me here."

"How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know. A month probably?" The bell behind him rang and I stared at the two teenage girls walking into the café. I think they're both in middle school. I looked back at Yamato, but he was already back at his table with his sunglasses on. I smiled at the two girls, "Hi, what can I do for you today?" They both looked at me with these nasty glares that made me stop smiling. The shorter one of the two sneered at me and ordered two caramel iced coffee in this really nasty voice. I frowned at them, but I started to make their coffees. As I was completing their orders, I overheard them talk to each other in the kind whispers that everyone could hear.

"Yeah, who has hair that red?"

"It's probably fake. Or she can just be a normal firecrotch?"

_Firecrotch? Kill the bitch._

I just started to quicken my pace, and I made two caramel iced coffee in record time. "Here you go, two caramel iced coffee," I handed both to them, "That will be 8.75." I took the ten dollars she handed tome, and right when I was about to hand back her change, her friend asked me in a really nasal voice, "So me and my friend were wondering if you were a natural firecrotch?"

_Kill both the fucking bitches._

I just stared at them until they laughed and walked out. Before I knew it, Yamato was once again up at the counter too close to my face. Too close. "Yama…" I squealed in surprise as I fell on the floor.

_Ow. My ass._

"Yama?" he looked down at my form behind the counter on the floor. I must look so stupid. I got up and brushed my bottom for any dust sticking to me. "Hey, you're red again." So then I must be getting even more red once you told me that fun little fact.

"You scared me, so you're name kinda got cut off." I glared at him. I rubbed my butt since it was what broke my fall.

_It was a rather violent fall._

He smiled as if he thought of something amusing. "I like it. Yama," he recited it over again. The way he said his new nickname, it sounded really nice.

_Yama._

"Anyways," he started, "I wanted to know what people in this town do for fun?" He handed me his empty mug and I took it to put in in the bin for it to be washed later.

"Usually there's a game on Fridays, and there's actually this soccer game today." Maybe I should go there. Maybe I should invite Yamato. But I thought about it, and I didn't know if he wanted to show up there and all these girls hoard around him. Cause he _is _Yamato Ishida. "There's also a party tonight after the game. My best friend, Taichi, is throwing it. At my house, of course."

_Invite him._

"It's going to be fun. Taichi's parties are always the best. And since my mom's not home much, he loves to throw it at my house. He's good about it, he makes sure that everything stays the way it was. He has to, or he'll never have another party at my house." I smiled at the memories of all the past parties that Taichi had at my house. When we started high school, Taichi came up with the idea of throwing parties whenever he saw fit. Mimi joked that we should do it at my house since my mom is never home. Tai took her seriously. It was like that ever since.

**16094618282: **I'm picking you up right now.

**16097643004:** k

**16094618282:** Do you think after the mall we can go watch the rest of Taichi's game?

**16097643004:** course.

* * *

Mimi and I were leaning against my car watching people celebrate our win against our school rival. People waved at us, and some yelled their enthusiasm for the party later. "Where the hell is he?" Mimi sighed. She played with the ends of her pink hair and looked around the crowd for Taichi.

"You can't miss him. Just look for his hair." I told her, looking for his bird's nest in the crowd.

"Sora! Meems! Right here." We both looked where the voice came from, and there was Taichi and his hair bobbing through the crowd towards us. "Sorry I took forever. Coach wouldn't shut up about how proud he was of us."

I ran up and gave him a hug. "Congrats, Tai. You know, making the only goal. You're awesome!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. He rested his arm on my head, and waved back at people who congratulated him. Taichi is really tall. He's 6'2, and he likes to show off how much taller he is by resting his arm on my head. I'm pretty short, but compared to him I'm _really _short. At 5'1, I'm probably the shortest senior. He then ruffled my hair. I jerked out of his reach, and kicked him. Hard.

"Shit," he jumped on one foot as he rubbed his shin, "Sora, that fucking hurt."

"Well," I scoffed and folded my arms. I turned around, so he was staring at my back. "You were an asshole. Plus, I told you not to do it again." Ugh. Then I started feeling bad.

_But he deserved it._

I walked back to him, and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry," I said with guilt. "Really, I am. I shouldn't have done that."

He ruffled my hair. I frowned even deeper. "Nah, it's okay, Sor. It's nothing compared to some kicks I've received." Then he punched the air with his fist. "NOW, let's go. It's party time."

**16094618282: **Where are you?

**16094617624:** busy

**16094618282: **I did see you walk off with some girl. Is she being nice?

**16094617624:** o yes

My house was so full even after an hour, it was so hard to walk from one room to another. With a cup in my hand, I tried to push my way to the kitchen without spilling. I was dancing with Taichi in the living room, but he disappeared off to somewhere, so I was looking for someone I knew. I bumped into so much people, I just stopped apologizing.

_It's not like they were listening. Or care._

At the kitchen, Mimi was playing beer pong with a bunch of the guys from the football team and few cheerleaders. She waved me over when I was spotted. "Sora!" she shrieked, "Come play!" When Mimi drank more than she should have, she gets even louder than she normally is. Usually Tai and I take turns watching over her and her alcohol consumption, but she ran off somewhere before I knew she was even gone. I looked at the red cups sitting at the end of my kitchen table.

_It's calling my name._

"Nah, Meems. It's okay. I'm going outside for some air." And I left. She probably didn't even remember she was talking to me as she threw the little white ball at the cups.

When I finally made my way through the crowd again, I opened the door to my front yard. Sitting there was just a couple making out at the stairs. I gave them their space as I sat at the chair near the window. Today I knew was not a good day to drink. With the way I was upset at my mom lately, I knew it would be a bad idea to even drink one drink. Just sitting there, I watched a black Mercedes park near my neighbor's driveway. The lights went off, and the door opened. A dark brown haired boy walked out of the car and made his way up my stairs. Just when he was about to go inside, he stopped as he spotted me. "Sora, hey." He said. He took off the sunglasses he was wearing, and I found myself staring at clear green eyes.

_Stranger danger._

"Um, hi?" I didn't know who this guy was. I just thought it was another moment like the one with the freshman in the hallway. So I guess everybody _does_ know my name. But the thing is though, I don't even think I've seen this kid around school. I kept on staring at him, and that's when it clicked.

_Pretty._

"Yama? What are you doing here?" I was so confused. Why would he even go to a high school party when he could be doing something more worth his time? _How _did he even know where I lived? "And as a brown hair and green eyed dude?"

"You told me about the party," he grinned, "And I wanted to go. So I got this wig and some contacts. What you think?"

"Different. You can hardly tell it's you." Cause really, you can't. His hair was now shorter and darker. His eyes were a way different color than his sapphire blues.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping for."

"You want a drink?" I got up, and started walking to the door, "I bet no one will know who you are the way they're all drunk."

"Sure." Then he followed me inside.

**14846728458: **I had fun last night.

**16094618282: **That's good to hear. I did too.

**14846728458:** I'll see you on Monday.

**16094618282:** See you.

* * *

"Yesterday was so fun," Mimi gushed. She was in her walk-in closet finding something to wear tonight. I was lying on her bed, reading a magazine and watching TV. "Well, the stuff I remember anyways was fun."

"Yeah, it was. You left though before I got to say bye to you." I flipped through the pages, looking at the new fashion trends coming in this season. "What time did you leave?"

She walked out trying on three shirts she bought yesterday at the mall. "Uh, two I think. Richard said he can give me a ride home. So I did. He hardly drank anything, and I got home safe. That's all that counts." She threw all three shirts back angrily into the closet and walked back. "Ugh, there's nothing to wear. I have to look _amazing_." She looked like she gave up when she flopped down right next to me on her bed. "Where were you anyways? You disappeared really early. You didn't drink anything, did you?"

"Nah, it wasn't a good day. I didn't want a repeat of the last party. Mom forced me back to rehab." I laughed, but Mimi looked at me worriedly. Mimi knew of my past, and so did Tai. When I was five, after my father left I shut down. I wouldn't sleep, eat, talk, or leave my room. I felt like it was my fault he ran away. If only I was a better daughter, he wouldn't have left my mom and me. Maybe if I was prettier. Or smarter. Or _nicer_. My mom started to get really worried and sent me to therapy. After three months, I got better. I slowly started to eat and sleep regularly. Then after five months, I talked to my mom for the first time since he left. It took me year though to finally play and talk with Taichi and Mimi. We don't really talk much about that year, and we try to forget about it, but sometimes it just gets brought up. A year of therapy later, I was back to a normal life, but I was changed. I didn't argue with people anymore and I went out of my way to make people happy. I couldn't make friends as easily as I used to, and it took me a long time to trust someone new. I still have thoughts about my father, and I feel like I should have been better. To everyone else though, I was back to the Sora they knew. My mom even started working when she thought I was back to normal. After a month with a new fashion brand, she was always busy with work. I think that was her way to deal with my father leaving, so I let her do it.

When I was sixteen, I broke down. I went through this stage where I would live a double life no one knew I was living. I would hang out with Mimi and Tai like I normally did, but at night, I would go to clubs and random parties. I got drunk every night, and sometimes I found myself not knowing where I was and who I was with when I woke up in the morning. In the first couple of parties, I started to abuse alcohol. I couldn't stop. I just kept on listening to whatever this voice in my head told me to do. It went on for a month before Taichi figured out what I was doing. He found me unconscious at a bus stop. He called my mom, who sent me to rehab. I was there for four months. I think I'm so much better, but I still have thoughts to do things. It took me a while to suppress them, but I finally could easily after two weeks.

Two months ago, at my eighteenth birthday party, I snapped. I wasn't feeling well since my mother couldn't make it for my birthday _again_. The voice kept on chanting for me to forget her.

_Relax_.

_Have a beer. _

_Forget about everything. _

It was the worst night I've had. Taichi had to drive me to the hospital since I got alcohol poisoning. My mother sent me to rehab again. I was there for a week. I'm getting better.

"Are you getting dressed?" Mimi asked. I got up from the bed and looked at my outfit then at her.

"I'm already dressed."

"No, you're not. You're wearing what you just picked up from your floor." She rolled her eyes at me and dragged me to her closet. "We're going to look awesome." She threw at least three dresses at me and some other clothes in a pile. I grumbled the whole way to the bathroom.

* * *

We arrived at the concert five minutes before it started. Mimi couldn't decided what to wear, and not until I told her we were going to be late, she finally threw something on. It was a good thing that we were right up front. We found our seats easily and sat down. "I'm so excited! He's going to see me so easily here." I was about to tell her that she's being silly, but the lights went off and the curtains opened. The band was right at the center, with Yamato standing right up front.

He was back to blond and blue eyes. It was so different seeing him up there on stage then seeing him sitting at the table near the counter at the café. He was like a totally different person. The beat for their first song started to play, and he opened his mouth to start singing. His voice was so amazing. It was one of those kind of voices that was perfect for love song, so it was just perfect that he was singing this song. His eyes were scanning through the crowd, and when he looked through the first row, his eyes widened. Looking straight at me, he kept on singing.

And I was gone.

And before I knew it, Mimi was shaking me, "Sora. Oh my gosh, _Sora_. We have to get backstage as soon as possible."

"What? The concert's over already?" I looked around the stadium, and people were already getting out of their seats and heading out the doors. A few were still sitting at their seats waiting for the crowd to die down or hoping that the band will come out for an encore. I wasn't too sure which one was more likely.

"Yeah," She dragged me to the side of the stage where a large bodyguard was standing, looking very intimidating, "I was calling your name for like a million times. I guess you were just zoning out, but I couldn't blame you since we were so close to Yamato. Gosh, he just looked so hot tonight." She gushed as she showed the bodyguard our backstage passes. He let us pass and pointed us to the band's room.

"Did you see though?" We were walking through the long hallway towards the last room at the right.

"See what?" I asked.

"How Yamato was looking our way, duh. He was staring at me the whole time." She squealed.

_He was looking at me. __**Me**__!_

"Really? That must have been nice." I didn't know what to say to Meems. I thought I was the one he was looking at. But I guess I must have imagined the way Yamato was staring directly at me with those eyes of his. And the way I felt when he did so. When I said this to myself, I felt this feeling. Like disappointment. We reached the band's room, and Mimi knocked on the door rapidly and anticipation with each bang on the door. Another large bodyguard opened the door for us and stepped aside to allow us in. Mimi looked like she was skipping when she walked through the door, and I followed.

Sitting on the sofa was Akira Sakamoto playing an acoustic guitar and humming a song, he didn't even look up when Mimi squealed at the sight of her favorite band. Kai Yamasaki, the drummer, did though as he stopped tapping on the arm of the sofa to look up at Mimi.

"Hi," the bass player, Hiro Nakamura, greeted us. He grinned--he seemed like a flirt immediately to me--and looked at us for what seemed forever. I got fidgety under his stare.

"Nakamura," a voice behind us yelled at the guy staring at the both of us like we're pieces of meat, "Stop scaring the fans." Mimi turned around so fast that I thought she was going to fall over. I guess she realized who that voice belonged to. I turned around as well to greet him. He was walking in the room carrying water bottles, which he threw to the other guys in the room.

"So," Yamato looked at the both of us, his stare lingering on me longer. I swear that's what happened. Really, I got even more fidgety with his stare than I did with Hiro. "You're the lucky fans tonight?"

"Yes!" Meems squealed even louder. "I'm so happy right now! Can I have your signature, please?" She pulled out a magazine that had the _Teenage Wolves _on its cover, then she took out their albums. Throwing them in Yamato's surprised form, she smiled waiting for him to sign them. I sighed knowing what Mimi was up to, so I just walked to the other members of the band and asked them to sign the magazine I brought with me.

"Sure. Anything for you, babe." Hiro winked at me as he took out a pen and signed my magazine. He handed it across the sofa to each of the other band members. Kai was the last one to sign it, and he handed it back to me when he was done signing his large and messy signature. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to be face to face with Yamato.

_So close. I can kiss him._

I blushed with how close his face was to me, I had to turn back around to face the other guys. "Hey, you're red again," he whispered so lightly. I turned back around, but made sure to give us at least five feet between us. "You want my signature?" He asked. He was staring at the magazine I was holding so tightly around my hand. I just threw it at him, and watched him sign right next to his face. Our hand grazed each others as he handed it back to me. I blushed a even deeper red. I had to turn around, or he would make fun of me again. So I walked to where Mimi was standing, still near the door. She was staring at me and Yamato with this look I couldn't describe.

"I..um…we have," she stammered, still frozen on her spot. Then she snapped back to the cheery Mimi I know, "Okay, so thanks for the signature. It was great meeting you guys!" She grabbed my hand, and dragged me all the way to the car.

When we got into my car, she finally looked at me for the first time since we left the stadium. She opened her mouth, but then closed it when she looked like she didn't know what to say. I was confused on why she was acting this way. I didn't get to think any deeper about it when Mimi giggled. She was smiling widely at me that I thought she might have just gone crazy.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" she shrieked, "That was so awesome. Totally awesome." She grabbed my hand tightly. She was looking at me with such a happy expression on her face, I didn't know what to say to her. "Did you see how we connected? Me and Yamato? When he was signing the magazine I gave him, he looked at me. With _this look_. He must have realized right there, as he looked into my eyes, that we were meant to be."

_Meant to be my ass._

I drove off as she muttered of weddings and kids and true love. "Mrs. Mimi Ishida," she sighed dreamily.

**16094618283: **How was the concert?

**16094618282:** Awesome P

**16094618283:** That's good. I'll be seeing you soon, honey.

**16094618282:** I can't wait.

* * *

_Dear Nicky,_

_So there's this guy that I'm completely and totally in love with, but he doesn't know I exist. He's the perfect guy for me, and I just know it. If he knew who I was, we would be married soon and then we can have our two kids. He's really popular and has many girls already after him. In case you don't know who I'm talking about, it's Yamato Ishida. You know, the one in the band. What do you think I should do to make him love me? Cause I was thinking become part of a band, or a background singer for his band. What do you think?_

_-IloveYamato_

_Dear IloveYamato,_

_Follow your dreams! If it's meant to be, you'll both find each other. You never know, he could be here in Odaiba right now._

_-Nicky _


	3. Plus One

_**DISCLAIMER: NOPE, STILL DON'T**_

**Um, Merry Christmas?**

* * *

_Mr. Rockstar_

_Chapter 3_

"_Plus One"_

**16094617624: **wat r u doin 2day

**16094618282: **I have work all day.

**16094617624: **wow no fun

**16094618282: **Sorry. Were you trying to get a hold of me?

**16094617624:** ya theres a party 2nite but ull prob b 2 tired 2 go

**16094618282: **Yeah.

**16094617624: **k c u 2morow

Sundays at the café are always dead, but I'm still here, doing nothing but wiping the tables for the third time. I looked at the clock that told me there's one more hour until I can go home and crash.

_One more hour. Just leave, no one would know._

I decided I should at least do something productive, so I took out my calculus homework out and started doing it at the counter. That's when someone entered the café. I quickly hid my math sheets under the counter as I greeted the customer.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" I asked the man walking up, then I realized that it was Yamato. "Black coffee?"

_Thank god. Company._

"For here," he said. I grabbed a large mug that I filled with the coffee, then handed it to him. He sat at the counter right across me.

"So I guess Sundays aren't busy?" he looked around the café with a smile, "Then I guess I should be making Sundays my day of choice to be here."

"You don't like people?" I grabbed a chocolate chunk muffin from the display and slid it next to his mug. "On the house."

_For being gorgeous._

He mumbled a thanks as he took a large bite from it. "I just don't like crowds."

_Don't like crowds?_

I gave him a look. "But you're a musician. With millions of fans. And you perform to _crowds_."

"Yeah, but they can't grab at me when I'm on stage. When I'm at public places, they can. And they _do_."

_I would grab you too. But then you'd think I was crazy and run away. Can't have that now, can we?_

I was about to say something, but a group of guys entered the café. I didn't seem to know who they were cause they didn't go to my school.

_College boys. Yum._

I gave Yamato a 'one moment' look as I grabbed a couple of menus and walked over to the group. They were fooling around and making so much noise that I was relieved they stopped as they stared at me when I dropped the menus on their table. "Hi, I'm Sora. Would you guys like anything to drink?" They murmured for coffees and sodas. I went back to the counter to get their orders after I wrote it down. They went back to fooling around.

_I can't stand stupidity._

I gave them their drinks, and took their orders. After seven minutes, I was done dealing with them. I returned to the counter where Yamato was finished with his coffee and muffin. I cleaned it up, and I found myself being upset that he was done.

_Dang. Hardly even talked to him._

But he didn't even seem that he was going to leave. "Um, do you need anything else?"

"No, just wanted to talk."

_Yay!_

"Oh, anything in particular?"

"Actually, yeah." He looked around the café and stared at the group of boys for a moment before looking back at me again. "Can I have another coffee first?" I grabbed another mug and poured him coffee. I was about to ask him what he wanted, but there was a crash where the group of guys were sitting. We both turned to them and saw two mugs broken on the floor.

_Fucking assholes. _I_have to clean that up._

"It's okay. We're done anyways," one of the boys said to me. He dropped some money on the table and they just left.

_What the fuck? I'll clean that mess with your face._

I just grabbed a mop and cleaned the mess up. After the mess was cleaned and their table was cleared off, I grabbed the money he dropped for me.

_Seven dollars? That doesn't even cover half of it. _

I sighed when I put the money in the cash register. "What's wrong?" Yamato asked.

"Nothing. They were just a little bit short on the bill. It's fine though." I told him. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah," his face got serious. "It's a secret, but I needed to tell you. I need help with something."

_I'll help you with _anything.

"With what?" Now I was curios.

"My manager decided that I need to be like a normal teenager. So he signed me up for high school. And I needed someone to show me around. I figured that it should be you since you already know that I'm here. I'm already signed up to all of your classes. We have the same schedule, so it makes me shadowing you easier"

_Wait. School? Like Odaiba High?_ _Fuck yes._

"Wait, you're going to be going to _my_ high school?"

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" he grinned. I can't do this for him. How am I supposed to go through my last year of high school normally with a Rockstar following me around? I started to panic. And I guess he saw that it wasn't going smoothly with me.

His grin disappeared as he took in my appearance. "Is something wrong with it?"

"A little bit." I said sheepishly. "It's just the bit about you, being famous and all, following me around the school. Wouldn't it get…hectic?"

"See that where the disguise comes in." He smiled as he took out the brown wig he wore at my party. "I even get to wear the contacts."

"And no one will notice?" He shook his head no.

_Then I'm all good. Follow me as much as you want._

**14846728458: **Would you mind if I picked you up in the morning?

**16094618282: **I do have my own car, you know.

**14846728458: **Yeah, but why waste gas? Anyways, I wouldn't mind.

**16094618282: **If you don't mind…

**14846728458: **Cool. I'll pick you up around 6:50?

**16094618282: **Okay.

* * *

_Dear Nicky,_

_There's this guy that I just met, and I'm falling for him. Hard. And it sucks cause my friend already called shots on him. What to do?_

_-FriendsorBoys?_

_Dear FriendsorBoys,_

_Friends will always be there for you, and a boy shouldn't get in the way of a friendship. Especially one that you just met. This friend of yours probably has more years of friendship than this boy could ever have. But if you really have true feeling for this boy, you should talk to your friend._

_-Nicky_


End file.
